


Tears & Raised Voices

by TheCrewLife



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mileven, grown up mileven, mileven angst, mileven fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrewLife/pseuds/TheCrewLife
Summary: Mike goes on a business trip, and they both start missing each other like hell. Until, they both raise their voices at each other and break out into a fight while thousands of miles apart. Fluff and Angst.(Happy ending, Mileven isn't breaking up on my watch)
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Tears & Raised Voices

Mike tapped his fingers on his knee anxiously as El's hands cling on desperately to his arm, snuggling her face into his neck and inhaling his scent.

"I don't want you to go," El pouted, looking up at Mike with tinkling eyes and snuggling into him closer.  
"I don't want to go either. But it's only for a month, not forever, and I'll call you everyday, morning and night, okay?" Mike reassured, and El nodded.

El noticed his fidgeting fingers so she put a hand over his.   
"Mike," She whispered, interlocking their fingers together, "Don't be scared, it's a business trip and I'll miss you, but nothing bad is gonna happen."

Mike shook his head and squeezed her hand a bit, "I'm not worried about me... I'm worried about you," he said in a low voice, "I know you are your own person and you can take care of yourself but I won't be able to see if you are okay or I can't take care of you if you get sick or hurt or-"  
El shushed him with a quick kiss on his chapped lips, "I'll be okay," She stated, "I promise."

"We just haven't been apart in that long for years, I know we're used to it but after so long of living together everyday... I don't know..." Mike sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.  
"I get what you mean," El spoke, "I'm worried about you to."

It was silence for a bit, just sitting in the uncomfortable seats of the airport waiting for Mike's flight to be called.

That was, until Mike noticed her crying.

El was chewing her lip to try to not make any sounds but visible tears were falling from her cheeks. Mike lifted his hand up and cupped her cheek, using his thumb to wipe a tear.

"It'll be okay darling," Mike kissed her on the forehead, "It's only a month."  
El gripped his shirt into her hands and laid her cheek against his chest. "I know... but I'll miss you. I miss you everyday w-when you go to work. This m-month will be the worse in m-my life," El cried, "I don't w-want you to leave."  
Mike frowned and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer, "I'll miss you every single day. But on the bright side, after this we'll earn more money to be able to start a family!" He exclaimed, trying to cheer her and even himself up.

El smiled at that, wiping her tears and bringing her head up to kiss him hard on the lips.

Mike cupped her cheeks and kissed her back, kissing for what seemed like forever until they heard that the flight was boarding people. El got in line with him, wanting to cherish every second she had with him. They held hands the whole time, El squeezing his fingers like if she let go he'd leave forever.

And once it was time for Mike to hand over the ticket, they had to say bye for a month.   
"I'll see you later pumpkin," Mike gave her a sideways smile.   
"See you later," El sighed, and jumped up to kiss him.

She clinged onto him like no tomorrow, kissing him as passionately as she could before a flight attendant spoke up.  
"Sir, you have to board the flight as soon as you get out of line," the lady groaned, chewing gum and rolling her eyes at the couple.  
"S-sorry," Mike flushed, and waved one final goodbye before El could no longer see him in sight.

She cried the whole way she drove home.

\---

She couldn't fall asleep, tossing and turning in bed and groaning into her pillow.

She rolled over to check the time: 2:00AM.

She tried to use a pillow to cuddle and to pretend it was Mike's body since they cuddle every night, but it didn't have any warmth to it and didn't feel as special as when she'd cuddle as tight as she could with Mike.

El didn't think about the time; she had to hear his voice, his sweet, soothing voice.

She picked up her phone and dialed his number quickly, tapping her fingers against it as she waited for the ring to stop to instead be replaced by his voice.

It wasn't long before he picked up.   
"El?" Mike questioned.  
"Mike," she sighed happily.   
"What are you doing up so late?" Mike asked, getting a little panicked.

"Couldn't go to sleep, already miss you." El frowned, rolling over on her back, "Why are you up so late?"

She heard him chuckle over the phone.   
"Same reason," Mike smiled, "Its weird not having you in my arms."  
"Tell me about it," El giggled a little, "I'm literally using a pillow as your body right no-"

El was going to continue if it wasn't for the other voice she heard over the phone.

"Ugh, get off the phone I'm trying to sleep!" A female voice said.   
"I'm taking to my wife," Mike sassily replied.  
"I literally don't care," the voice groaned.   
El heard Mike laugh, "Yeah, well I had to deal with you chatting to your girl friends for about five hours!"

The girl gasped jokingly. "It was not five hours!"  
"Fine, it was six!"   
"You're such a loser."  
"And you're a jerk."

El pressed her lips together as she heard this conversation over the phone. It was a female voice. What was she doing in his room at 2:00AM? The voice sounded way too close to the phone then it should be-

"Babe?" Mike questioned, "Are you still there?"  
El took a deep breath, "Uh- yeah."  
"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

El couldn't keep her curiosity in.  
"Who's the other person?" She asked with a slightly harsh tone.   
"Oh! That's Lily, my coworker," Mike replied, and El was about to open her mouth to say something before she heard an inaudible muffled voice in the background.

"Sorry pumpkin, I got to go or else Lily will kick my ass," Mike chuckled a bit.   
"O-oh... um, b-"

The line cut off.

El held the phone in her hand for a bit, staring at it in disbelief before putting if back on the nightstand.

She crawled under the covers with a furrowed eyebrow. She had so many questions. Who was Lily? Why was she in his room so late? Why was she in his room at all? Why did her voice sound so close to the phone? Why did Mike not seem to care about their call?

El closed her eyes together tightly and tried not to think about it. She trusts Mike. He wouldn't cheat on her...

Right?

\---

El woke up the next morning with three hours of sleep.

Before even thinking, and grabbed the phone and immediately wanted to hear what Mike was going to do today and to wish him a good morning.  
She frowned when it seemed like the ringing lasted forever. That sound started to agitate her a little.

No answer.

She tried again.

No answer.

She put the phone down and buried her face into her pillow. She refused to cry, she refused to think the worse. He said he'd call her every morning and night but last night she was the one to call at 2:00AM and now this morning he doesn't call her or pick up.

El shook her head. Maybe he's just busy.

\---

That night, El laid on her bed waiting for her phone to ring. She had missed him all day, wanting his lips against hers over and over and to snuggle up with him. But she also thought about the situation with Lily all day.

She eventually got tired of waiting and called Mike herself. He picked up almost immediately.

"Hey my cutie patootie!" Mike smiled, and El softened. His voice sounded so happy which made her relieved. She giggled once she realized the nickname he called her.  
"Cutie patootie?" El laughed, "I should be calling you that."  
She heard Mike laugh. "No way. I should be called something like... most handsome husband in the world?" He teased.   
El cackled, "Alright, most handsome husband in the world, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much. Just laying here on our bed getting ready to go to sleep as Lily is in the lobby."  
El paused. "Our?"  
"Oh um," Mike cleared his throat, "I meant to say my bed."

Mike shook his head. Friends don't lie. Boyfriends and husbands don't either.

"Actually um," Mike sighed, getting prepared to be in deep shit, "Lily and I are sharing a bed."

"What?!?" El screeched, holding onto the phone so tightly she had white knuckles, as if she didn't believe what she just heard.   
"I know, I know pumpkin. But it's just to save money for her and you and me. We've been great friends ever since I started work, didn't you know that?"

"You told me you had a friend at work but you didn't tell me she was female!" El snapped.   
"Oh, so I'm not allowed to have female friends?" Mike furrowed his eyebrows.   
"I'm fine with you having a female friend but what I'm not fine with is you sharing a room and a bed with her! We sleep together Mike!" She got louder with him.

"I did this for us! We save a ton of money this way and we can put that money to having a baby! And it's the only hotel close enough to work, and they only had a couple of rooms left, so we decided to share and get the cheapest one!" Mike began to get a little louder too, "I understand why you would be upset but I need you to understand-"

"I don't! I don't understand!" El was too mad at the idea of Mike sharing a bed with a girl that isn't her that she didn't even pay attention to his words.

"So you think I'm going to cheat on you? You suddenly don't trust me anymore?"

El stayed quiet.

"Lily and I stay as far away from each other when we sleep. It's always uncomfortable for me because it's weird sharing a room and bed with someone that's not you! I miss you so much but I did this for us. Trust me when I say that, please," Mike begged, his voice softer and breaking at the end.

El took in his words. She knew she could forgive him, but not so quickly, she just felt like she needed to think for a while.

"I need to think," El replied, "Night, Mike."  
"Wait bab-"  
She hung up.

They didn't talk for three days.

\---

El and Mike would be lying if they didn't cry at least once during those three days.

Mike cried after their phone call because he was terrified that she hated him now and that she could never forgive him. He was angry, but he was more scared and sad then anything. But he couldn't get the confidence to pick up the phone and say the right words to her.

El was furious after their call. She paced around a little until she went to bed and fell asleep.

The morning after, it seemed like all her anger disappeared and she just sobbed her anger out.

She knew she should believe him, she knows she can trust him, but she just couldn't. She didn't know why but every word that came out of his mouth seemed like excuses.

"So you think I'm going to cheat on you? You suddenly don't trust me anymore?" That sentence Mike said broke her. He sounded so put down, so disappointed, so sad. His voice broke and she could sense the sadness through the phone. He was let down by her.

But El also knew that she wasn't the entire one to blame. Mike should've told her about it first, Mike should've told her about his plans, and Mike should've asked if she was okay with it first.

And the way the sounded like they had so much laughs together made her frown. They teased each other in a joking matter and Mike laughed a lot with Lily. She couldn't help but to feel jealous. She began to think Lily was better than her.

She sighed. They were both in the wrong and they just had to admit it, and this stupid argument will be over.

\---

Mike noticed he was getting a call from El. He hesitated for a moment, hand on the phone but not picked up yet, but decided to man up and do it.

"El?" Mike questioned.  
"Mike," El sighed. She was happy she got to hear his voice again.

"I'd just like to say sorry-" El began.   
"No no no, I should be saying sorry-"  
"But I'm sorry for-"  
"No I'm sorry for-"

They both laughed.

"One at a time Mike." El smiled a bit.   
"Right, sorry."  
"I'm sorry for getting so angry. I should've listened to you before I lashed out and I understand now. It was wrong for me to not trust you when we've made so many promises that we'd never leave each other. It was wrong for me to even have doubts. I should've listened and I know you only had good intentions... I'm sorry."

Mike smiled.   
"I'm sorry too. I should've told you way before and made sure that you are comfortable with it before I did any stupid things like I just did. It's okay for you to be angry cause I would've been too. And having doubts is normal. I'm sorry."

They both sighed in relief that everything was back together again.

"How am I going to survive three more weeks without you. I want to cuddle you forever and ever and kiss those pretty pink lips of yours." Mike sighed.

"You can always kiss Lily's lips," El said.

Silence.

"It was a joke, silly," El rolled her eyes and giggled.   
Mike groaned then laughed with her.

\---

Since then they called everyday, morning and night.

And when Mike came home, there was many hugs, tears, kisses, and passionate touches following.

It's hard being away from the love of your life for a month, even if there was a fight in between.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
